superstructfandomcom-20200213-history
Superstruct Wiki
Q: What is Superstruct? A: Superstruct is the world’s first massively multiplayer forecasting game. By playing the game, you’ll help us chronicle the world of 2019--and imagine how we might solve the problems we'll face. Because this is about more than just envisioning the future. It’s about making the future, inventing new ways to organize the human race and augment our collective human potential. Q: What does “superstruct” mean? Su`per`struct´ v. t. 1.To build over or upon another structure; to erect upon a foundation. Superstructing is what humans do. We build new structures on old structures. We build media on top of language and communication networks. We build communities on top of family structures. We build corporations on top of platforms for manufacturing, marketing, and distribution. Superstructing has allowed us to survive in the past and it will help us survive the super-threats. Q: Who can play Superstruct? Everyone! The more players, the better the collective forecast. Q: How do I play Superstruct? A: Superstruct is played on forums, blogs, videos, wikis, and other familiar online spaces. We show you the world as it might look in 2019. You show us what it’s like to live there. Bring what you know and who you know, and we’ll all figure out how to make 2019 a world we want to live in. Q: What are the challenges facing players of Superstruct? A: There are five challenges presented, all of them unique and all of them are intertwined. They are presented as "Superthreats". They are: Quarantine, Ravenous, Outlaw Planet, Generation Exile and Power Struggle. Visit http://www.superstructgame.org/ to sign up for news and updates! =Superstruct= *Overview *Superstructures Hub *Terms *Superstruct Powers =News= *GEAS Daily Reports =Superthreats= *Superthreat: Ravenous **H2O Bubbles *Superthreat: Quarantine **MyBO4 **ReDS *Superthreat: Outlaw Planet *Superthreat: Power Struggle *Superthreat: Generation Exile **Terraformers *Superthreat Guides =Concepts= *Citizen Protection Enclaves *Convertible community - Emergency fall back positions *Food to Fuel - Energy Storage and Food Market Localization and Stabalization *High intensity agriculture *Seastead *WSLE - Weakly State-like Entity =Social Movements= *Squatter's Movement *DCAR The Refugee State *SERAA South East Resilience Action Area - US-based disaster / ReDs community relief agency ** SERAA maps - for personal risk assessment *Transformation - personal and social =Non-Governmental Organizations (NGO)= *Open Source Scientists =Governmental Organizations= *United States Bureau of Morality (USBM) *United States ReDS Central Command * The Protection of the Amazonical Environment Command (PAEC) =Technology= *CheapID *Hexayurt *Personal Localised Network *ReDSNet *SBSP - Solving the Energy Implosion *CRADLE 2 CRADLE - remaking the way we make things, so that in the end our WASTE = FOOD =Resources= *Booklist *Related Links (sites,blogs,twitters,etc.) *SEHI locations To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. 9BtlOqqlXSE Laura's Video Diary #1 JUCi85sg68M Superstruct: The Final Threat 208OA6YT29w How to Play the Game, by Jane McGonigal xW24hsr5x0M 2019 Trailer feat. Chemical Brothers, by brumadar __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse